gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multisoft All-Star Rumble
Multisoft All-Star Rumble, known in Japan as Bash! Multisoft All-Star (ぶつけて! マルチソフトオールスター), is a fighting-platformer game developed and published by Multisoft. The game is a crossover between many different Multisoft franchises, including Superstar, Red the Dragon, Delta Cross, Alien Killer, and Star Maidens. Gameplay The gameplay is like the Super Smash Bros. series, but instead of knocking opponents out of a stage to win, players fight until one's health bar has been decreased (like in other fighting games). Different sorts of items can be used, such as the Landmine from Red the Dragon and the Messenger from Star Maidens. These items can either heal, inflict damage or dispense different items. Players also have a meter which can activate a "Flash Attack" once it's full. In the game's arcade mode, the player chooses a character with which to battle a series of computer-controlled opponents in a specific order, attempting to defeat them with a limited number of rounds in a limited amount of time per challenger. While the player can determine the difficulty level and number of lives, the same series of opponents are always fought. If the player loses all of their lives or runs out of time, they have the option to continue at the cost of a considerable sum of their overall points. Characters The game includes one original character, as well as nine playable characters originating from popular Multisoft franchises. Furthermore, characters have recognizable moves derived from their original series, such as Red's fire attacks and Koji's arsenal of fighting moves. Ten characters are playable from the beginning of the game and the remaining five characters can then be unlocked by completing different tasks within the game. In certain scenes, the characters are portrayed as plushies that come to life to fight. This presentation has since been in the sequels, which feature action-figures instead of plushies. The representation of the story is not very thorough, though some fans point out it has something to do with the God King, which is a blue entity resembling an anthropomorphic goat, gathering the heroes of different worlds (as plushies) to be used as pawns for his plan of world domination while Hina, the original character, is sent to stop him. While this may be a generic concept, fans still consider it to be the story of this game. Playable Hina Frost: A teenage girl self-tasked into stopping the God King and saving the heroes. She fights with ice powers, a laser, and kicks. (Flash Attack: Frost Beam) Koji Nagare: An ex-pilot who defected from the FAZE Federation. He was one of the participants of the Delta Cross tournament sponsored by his enemy, Spade Million, whose soldiers killed his mentor. Koji has his moveset based on his second alt in Delta Cross. (Flash Attack: Eagle Break) Judy Autumn: An ex-athlete and spokeswoman for the FAZE Federation. When she heard that her father was killed by Spade Million, she became a participant for the Delta Cross tournament. Judy's moveset is inspired by her first alt in Delta Cross 2. (Flash Attack: Baton Spin) Tommy White: A cheery and flamboyant boy who was thrown into chaotic adventures which led to him piloting his Blitzbomber, the White Gryphon. Tommy has some abilities based on his White Gryphon from the games. (Flash Attack: Pulse Explosion) Billy Scotch: A young man who resides in a city above the sky. He is known for stopping many evil individuals, like monsters and robots, with the help of his special weapons. His attacks are based on said power-ups from his games. (Flash Attack: Sacred Beast Cannon) Red: An anthropomorphic dragon who questioned why he was living among humans. However, he became known as a hero for saving his kingdom from many evil forces. Red is the only character that can fly for a longer time after jumping. (Flash Attack: Flame Shower) Byron Turner: A member of Unit 63, a group of alien hunters. Among the soldiers, he was the one responsible for defeating the alien leader Waras and saving the galaxy. Byron uses different abilities in battle. (Flash Attack: Alien Killer) Vanessa: A powerful woman who is one of the valkyries of Eclesia. She was the first to defeat the evil empress Elthesia and save her kingdom. While her main weapon is a sword, she can use other items from her franchise. (Flash Attack: Purifying Ray) Saturn: An alien cadet who once saved the galaxy from a potential disaster. In order to do this, he used the monstrous machine Comet to collect the broken star fragments. Saturn pilots Comet during all of his specials, but he can perform his own moves, too. (Flash Attack: Annihilator Comet) Riley Jays: Also known as Cosmic Star. A normal tomboy until she met Pluto and was warned from him about Zel's galactic conquest. Along with Christie, she defeated Zel and other galactic threats. She has the same abilities as in the game she originated. (Flash Attack: Cosmic Ray) Unlockable Yoritaka: A leader of a ninja group known for performing espionage acts in the galaxy. Hoping to solve the mystery of Spade Million, he also participated in the Delta Cross tournament. Yoritaka's moveset is completely based on his second alt from Delta Cross 2. (Flash Attack: Double-Edged Energy Blade) Buster: Billy's pet dog with a grumpy and pessimistic outlook. Despite his negative and sarcastic behavior, he still helps his master on some of his journeys. Buster has his abilities from Superstar 2. (Flash Attack: Gyro-Bone) Dirge: A dragon woman with the Core of Temptation. The daughter of a feared king, she was cursed into a dragon thanks to the core's power and thrown into the battle against Malas. She uses different moves from the game she originated. (Flash Attack: Draconic Flare) General Grey: A scarred general with enough power to rule a nation. With his brilliant tactics he led the Orange Star army to victory, even going far to take down the indominable Red Tiger army. General Grey summons a few soldiers in a few attacks. (Flash Attack: Siege) Rocket Majin: A robot with machinery that make it resemble a rocket. Now it has the ability to transform into the R-Andromeda thanks to the technology of an alien race. Rocket Majin has attacks based on its Cyberex counterpart. (Flash Attack: R-Andromeda) Bosses Toy Billy: A clone of Billy composed of colorful bricks. It even has the same abilities of Billy. Android Fighters: Clones of the fourteen fighters that you face before the final boss. They do not have any special attacks of the original fighters. God King: A blue entity resembling an anthropomorphic goat wearing a purple robe. It is considered the main antagonist of the game, as well as a primary antagonist in the other games. Stages * Noise City (Delta Cross: Future Arena) * Planet Crash (Bomb Strike) * Stellar City (Superstar) * Yarlinian Fort (Red the Dragon) * Planet 43 Triax (Alien Killer) * Deserted Ruins (Aegis) * Uniplus Central (Star Maidens) * Planet Varsan (The Adventures of Saturn) * Crystal Domain (original - vs. Toy Gryphon) * Rocket Launch (original - vs. Android Fighters) * End of the World (original - vs. God King) (Final Boss) Category:Multisoft Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Delta Cross Category:Superstar Category:Red the Dragon Category:Alien Killer Category:Aegis Category:The Adventures of Saturn Category:Realm Souls Category:Star Maidens Category:Core Holders Category:Free Will Category:Digital-X